lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37530514-20190604022736
Who wants to come with me down a rabbit hole? So if the "star only rises at Nightfall", and Lodestar is a star, could this mean "The Lodestar initiative takes place at Nightfall" ? A Lodestar is a guide, and a star, which you use to see at night in the dark... At nightfall... Also, I just looked up the definition of Lodestar and one definition is- A person or thing that serves as an inspiration or guide."she was his intellectual lodestar" (''Both Keefe and Sophie are part of the Lodestar initiative.... HMMMM... wait that's too deep of a rabbit hole) ANYWAY This quote is very interesting: ''"The scene was cracked and distorted, as if the memory had been repressed - or damaged. Keefe was only a kid, no older than five or six, and he'd climbed the endless staircase in Candleshade, following his mother's voice. He found her on the roof, standing in the moonlight, talking to two figures in black hooded cloaks.... "We need to move up the timeline on the Lodestar Initiative," he Brant whispered. "Why?" Lady Gisela turned to the other figure. "You said the girl had brown eyes"... "But the real child is out there somewhere," Brant jumped in. "If Alden finds her first--" "We're monitoring Alden closely," Lady Gisela interrupted. "Not close enough," Brant argued... "It's a good thing Fitz is close to my son's age. Perhaps they need to spend more time together. I wonder.... If Keefe could be the Lodestar, meant to guide. Either guide Sophie to be part of the Neverseen... Remember Dex's theory? And how Keefe has memories in his head too? And in this, Brant thinks the Lodestar initiative should be moved up and Gisela asks why, since Sophie had brown eyes.... Or Keefe could be the guide to pick humans... Remember Criterion? That was based on his decisions of who to save. Maybe... maybe.... Remember how Gisela said she strategically picked Cassius as Keefe's father? What if it was because of his connection to the Head Emotions theory, and Keefe's emotional center is stronger... What if they're using Keefe as a guide based on his heart? "And you have no idea what he meant," said Granite, "when he mentioned that he'd regained memories his mother had erased." '' ''Sophie shook her head'. "All he said was was that he was raised to be something else."'' ''"Likely another part of this Lodestar Initiative," 'Mr. Forkle said. "We'll have to increase our efforts to learn more about it. Perhaps I should pay Gethen another visit." But, this quote would suggest that Keefe is not part of Fintans plan: It's called getting your attention," said Fintan. "We have a plan - one I wish I could take credit for, but that's owed to our previous leader. It's a shame she couldn't be here to see her vision realized. In the end, she was a coward, too. She wanted to think more. So I removed her to see the Lodestar Initiative through." And he's certaintly not part of Vesperas, as shown from Nightfall.... This lines up with Gisela's plan differing from Fintan's and Vespera's, and Fintan and Vespera not caring about Keefe one bit... Also the lodestar Mirror reflects pure light.... am I imagining this or did I read that heart emotions are the purest?